gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Kathryn Monroe
|actor=Kit Flanagan (Season 2) Leslie Hendrix (Season 3) }} Kathryn is a member of The Court of Owls; who acts as their representative. Biography Working for The Court of Owls Kathryn is part of a group known as "The Court of Owls", who have hired Hugo Strange to find means of reviving the dead and creating immortality. When she sees a report of a revived Theo Galavan's chaos in Gotham City as Azrael, she calls someone to gather the Court. Kathryn contacts Strange at his office in Arkham Asylum via video feed and donning a white owl mask, and informing him he failed as he hasn't found a way of reviving the dead with their memories still intact. But Strange informs her that he has indeed solved a way to bring the dead back with their memories (as he managed it with Fish Mooney) and will need more time to sort out the solution on how he did it. Kathryn orders Strange to move the subjects to another facility upstate, and to destroy the science facility, Indian Hill. But the plan fails when Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox manage to defuse the bomb, Strange is arrested and Fish hijacks the prison bus containing the experiments and ends up crashing it into Gotham City, which subsequently leads to them breaking loose. Strange contacts Kathryn about how Bruce Wayne and others broke into Arkham. She orders him to kill them all, and to continue with his patient's transfers. She then reprimands him for releasing Galavan, and told him that none of his other patients were to be seen, at any cost. Kathryn gets word from a member of Wayne Enterprises' board of Directors telling them that Bruce Wayne is onto them. In retaliation, Kathryn sent Talon to deal with Bruce quietly. Kathryn meets with Bruce Wayne at her lair, where she states that her group's name is unimportant. She states that she would like to know what he found and thinks that Bruce has told a bluff. Bruce commented that he thought Kathryn's group might've been behind the deaths of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Kathryn thinks that Bruce is here to offer a deal where he claims that he will turn Wayne Enterprises' assets to the government if he dies. She tells him that they will require him cease all investigation into their existence and his parents' murder. Bruce reluctantly had to agree with Kathryn's offer to keep quiet. Afterwards, Kathryn has Talon take Bruce out of her lair. Subject 514A is later visited by Kathryn and Talon stating that they are his real parents who have been looking for him for a long time. Subject 514A is then loaded into Kathryn's limo by Talon. Kathryn later attends the Gotham City founders' dinner where she tells Mayor Oswald Cobblepot that she is from one of Gotham's oldest families. She says that her group has had an eye on him for a long time and that her group will contact him when it comes time. Later on, Kathryn meets with another member who states that Cobblepot is still a criminal. The unidentified person tells Kathryn that judgement will come to all. Carmine Falcone later meets with Kathryn about why her group is attempting to murder his son. Kathryn tells him that Gotham is on the brink of chaos, and tells him that she will call upon him when they need him. She tells him that his son is safe from her group until then. From their lair, Kathryn and the unidentified Court of Owls member watch the Gotham City Police Department deal with the chaos that Jerome Valeska caused. They will see how the Gotham City Police Department will deal with Jerome first. Following Jerome's defeat, Kathryn speaks with Subject 51A7 where the Court of Owls had his scars removed as part of their plan to save Gotham City. Appearances * Season 3 * * * * * * }} Trivia *She was initially credited as The White Haired Woman in her first two appearances and was portrayed by Kit Flanagan. References }} Category:Antagonists